


Painting my Future

by HeadXTilter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadXTilter/pseuds/HeadXTilter
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is just a regular art club member hoping to be the best artist he can be during his time at Karasuno High School, with the help of his best friend Yachi. He may not be the smartest or the most popular, but his undying determination and bight smile would make anybody who looks his way light up with joy. Addictive joy. The joy that when gone can lead one to become a completely different person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first fanfic! I hope I keep up with it, but only time will tell. Sorry for any grammar or syntax errors. Also, this fic is intended to be dark, so read at your discretion.
> 
> Oh holy crap, what the hell did I just type....

It was supposed to be a great day for Hinata. He had just recently won a national art contest for his landscape painting of the city of Sendai where his family had gone for a outing. It cost him his spring break, and took him weeks of sleepless nights where he would modify his initial sketches, experiment with different brush strokes and color patters, and stand dejectedly in front of many "finished" products. He was lucky to have been able to finish his work in time for the contest deadline.

Yachi, his closest friend and fellow club member, had been the one that introduced him to the Art Club at school where he heard about the contest. He was so happy when he told Yachi and his family the news. The next day at school he was bombarded by the congratulatory remarks of his other fellow club members and teachers who had heard about it from the local news station. Hinata had never felt so accepted and proud in his life; he wished he could feel like that for even one more day.

**Karasuno High School Art Club clubroom: Sunset**

He didn't realize until he was almost home that he had completely forgotten his wallet in the clubroom. It had only been two days since telling his club about his contest win when Hinata started working on a new abstract piece to decorate the clubroom. Unfortunately, his attention span decreases to almost nothing when he devotes himself to painting; as a result, he didn't notice when his wallet fell out of his bag earlier that day as he left to go home. It had now been an hour since he rode back to school to look for it, but now seeing how it was already sunset he decides to cut his losses and go home.

"Maybe Ill, call Yachi. She might know where it is. Maybe," With that Hinata lets out a short sigh and begins to pull out his cellphone from his pocket.

Suddenly, as Hinata was just about to call Yachi his thoughts are disrupted by the door to the clubroom suddenly sliding open. Hinata visibly pales at whom he sees at the other side of the clubroom.

It's Kageyama. It's the King of the Court. It's the last person he wanted to meet right now.

Hinata wouldn't admit it, but Kageyama had been his absolute crush since he entered Karasuno. It had been two months ago when Hinata had gone to go see a practice match at the gym for inspiration for his winning piece. It was there that everything became so clear. The grace, power, and control Kageyama had showed during that match was mesmerizing. From the way his toss flew of his muscled arms to complete a perfect toss, to the way he looked at the other side of the court as he served. Sure, Karasuno didn't win that match, but that wasn't what Hinata cared about at the end. All he wanted to do was to start painting again and to hopefully find a way to stop his then throbbing heart from beating out of his chest.

"What are you still doing here?" He asks Hinata as he walks inside, his eyes never leaving the face of the short peer in front of him.

"I-I'm just looking for something. I was just about to leave," Hinata says with a profound rhythm in his heart beginning to take hold of him. Quickly putting his phone back into his pocket, Hinata begins to quickly walk to the door of the clubroom, but Kageyama bars his way.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something," Kageyama then grabs hold of Hinata's shirt and lifts his face up until it's inches from his own. At this Hinata feels as though he is going to faint.

"W-what do you m-mean," Hinata asks noticing Kageyama's scrunched up face that emits pure determination in the court now softening, looking mesmerized at his now pink-tinted face. "W-why are you h-here? S-shouldn't you be at p-practice?"

They weren't exactly the right questions to ask at the moment, but Hinata was never one to deal with situations in a conventional manner.

"Hinata, I like you!" Kageyama yells at him, still holding Hinata by the shirt, but now looking at the floor. Hinata can feel the shaking in Kageyama's arms as he lets go of his shirt.

_Is this even real, is Kageyama really in love with me? This isn't all a joke, right?_ Hinata thinks as he takes a step back.

"Kageyama, is that really how you feel? I mean, you're handsome, cool, and an awesome athlete. I'm just a boring member of the Art Club." Hinata blurts out, tears forming in his eyes. _Why would Kageyama love someone like me? I'm not good at anything besides making art and I've still got a long way to go with that._

"It was you. You were the one who painted that painting for that art contest that was announced on TV. You are also the same weirdo that came into the gym watch us play a while ago." Kageyama said with a serious tone. "Hinata, I've wanted to be with you since that match and even more so when I saw the masterpiece you created. I was just too scared to do it, and I couldn't get you out of my mind. I haven't been able to focus on volleyball all week long, and today the captain told me to go home after I kept messing up tosses."

"Hinata, I love you. I'm no longer scared of admitting that!" Kageyama shouts out, his eye's boring holes into Hinata's heart.

_He really does feel the same way. He actually loves me._

Before meeting Yachi, Hinata had had little in the way of friends. He had always been boisterous and energetic with everything he set out to do, but had always struggled reigning in that energy when interacting with people. As such, he was always seen as annoying or too immature by his fellow classmates and neighbors up until high school. Now, Hinata had found another person who is special to him, someone who just doesn't want to be his friend, but boyfriend. Hinata couldn't belive it.

"I-I ... I like, you too..." Hinata manages to get out before Kageyama takes Hinata into his arms and hugs him.

At that point Hinata faints.

\-------------------------><\----------------------------

After dating for a couple weeks, things had definitely changed in Hinata's life.

He was now the volleyball team's manager after Kageyama kept suggesting it to him for two weeks after they started dating. Of course, it meant quiting the Art Club, something Yachi had tried to convince him away from, but he knew it was worth it if he got to spend more time with Kageyama in his element.

Another aspect of Hinata's life that changed was the fact that he was now doing better academically. Ever since he saw Kageyama struggling with his classes, he decided to put more effort into his studies in order to help his boyfriend with his. As a result, Kageyama now asks Hinata to tutor him everytime he needs help with school which ends up being every day during lunch, which Hinata has grown to just bear for now. Sure, he doesn't get to socialize with his other classmates during that time and he sometimes doesn't even get to finish his own lunch, but he knows Kageyama needs the help. He has asked Kageyama why he doesn't ask other people for help to which he responds, "Because you explain it in an easy way to understand" or "Fine, I wont ask for your help anymore". Hinata always responds the latter by telling Kageyama that he will keep helping him, if only to not create any distance between himself and Kageyama. Though he isn't worried about that ever happening now that Kageyama asks him for help not only during every lunch hour at school, but also after every volletball practice at Kageyama's house.

Hinata has also stopped spending much time with Yachi or any of the Art Club members. With studying, tutoring, being a team manager, and spending time with Kageyama in general, he rarely talks with Yachi at school, only ever asking her how she's doing via text. Hinata has also tried spending time with the other Art Club members, but for some reason they all seem to be either to busy with school, club activites, family events, part-time jobs, etc. At least, that's what they say though Hinata thinks there might be something more to them avoiding him. On more than one occasion, club members have changed their answers to him, and they always seem to leave a room or walk away whenever they see Kageyama with him.

Hinata is fine with all of the changes that have happened but the one he would definitely do without is all attention he's been receiving from the team coach and team captain, named Ukai Keishin and Daichi Sawamura respectively. At first it was just some words of encouragement and some light touching of his shoulders or head patting, but it soon started increasing in degree. On more than one occasion, Daichi would grope or slap his butt and flirt with him, Ukai would do the same, but what scared Hinata were the moments the captain would corner him in the club room after everyone had left to kiss and continue feeling Hinata up, relishing in his obedient nature and always warning him to never speak of these events or else. _Thankfully it's just that._ That's what Hinata thought. _At least Tobio doesn't treat me that way_

If only Hinata had known what Tobio's reaction would be when he found out...

**Karasuno High School Sports Equipment Room: 4 Months Later**

The two were currently in the equipment room with the front of Hinata's body pressed up against the back wall behind shelves of old sports jerseys with Kageyama behind him holding onto Hinata's waist. They were engaging in an activity that Hinata had only ever heard about in crime shows or heard only pieces of on the local news at night.

"Kageyama, please stop. It hurts, it hurts. Why are you doing this," Hinata managed to get out in between heavy breaths as Kageyama continued to assault his ass from behind.

"Shut up, you fucking slut!" Kageyama said with a gruff voice, one full of pain and rage. Kageyama had never felt so betrayed in his life. His boyfriend, no, this slut right in front of him had been lying to him. Telling him that he loved him all those times, shinning his brilliant smile at him at every game the volleyball team had and every date they went on, and saying that he wanted to be with him forever. But now, now, all Kageyama wanted to do was to punish Hinata by giving him exactly what he wanted.

"K-Kageyama, please. T-Tobio," Hinata tried saying in between small moans and each breath that he took. At this point Hinata's initial intense pain at the intrusion of Kageyama's dick in his ass had been slightly diminished by the small amounts of pleasure he was feeling as Kageyama kept hitting something buried inside.

"You like, right. You like it when Daichi or coach do this to you, so why don't you like it when I do it!" Kageyama's voice was quivering at this point. He was still relentlessly pumping himself into Hinata, whose moans were not only edging him on, but also piercing his heart. _How many times had Hinata done this before_ was the only thought in his head the entire time.

Kageyama soon reaches his climax, culminating in an a drawn out moan from Hinata whose come could now be seen decorating the dark, hardwood floor right in front of them. Kageyama, without hesitation, pullls himself out of Hinata and pushes him into the back wall once more before quickly stomping away out of the room, not caring as Hinata slowly starts to curl himself up on the floor.

_What just happened? This is all just a nightmare right? Why did this happen? Am I really a slut as Tobio said?_ Those were the only thoughts Hinata had before he fell asleep on the floor, exhausted both physically and mentally.

_**I thought, he loved me.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thought being team manager would allow him to get closer to his boyfriend. Unfortunately, he ends up getting closer to other people instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a two-part preview to the ending of chapter 1. Also, I would like to make it clear that his work deals with rape/non-con elements. If you are not ok reading that do not read this fic.

**Karasuno High School: 3 months before**

The day was like any other for Hinata. His mother had been the one to wake up Hinata again after he had stayed up till late studying. He had ridden his bike to school the same way he does every day. Before going to meet Kageyama for lunch time, he walked by the Art Club clubroom scoping out the new creations the club had made. He can always tell which work belongs to whom, especially Yachi's work. She always was one to favor surrealism above all else, creating dreamscapes that only she could come up with. Hinata always feels a strong pang of regret when waking away from that room. After taking a deep breath, Hinata met Kageyama and tutored him as usual. After his last class of the day he headed to the volleyball clubroom to change into his track suit and went to the gym to help the team train as usual. After they had finished he headed to the clubroom and waited for the same person he always waits for: Daichi.

Daichi had always made sure to be there after practice, only ever allowing Hinata to go home early when something came up with the vice captain, Sugawara Koshi. Hinata had never really talked much with Sugawara in the couple months since he had joined the team, but he always treated Hinata with kindness, though his face occasionally looked at him with pity for some reason. Regardless, today was not one of those lucky days where he got off the hook.

As soon as Daichi arrived in the club room Hinata couldn't help but let out a whimper, which elicited a predatory smirk from Daichi. "Hey cutie, thanks for waiting here like I told you", Daichi said with gruff, calm voice. "I hope you don't mind, but coach has been pretty pent up lately and asked if he could join us today."

At that, coach Ukai came into the room wearing his red track suit -- Daichi locked the door behind him --, smiling as he approached Hinata and placed an arm on the short student's shoulder, bending down to bring his face within inches of Hinata's. "Hello again Hinata, nice to see you've made more than one friend on the team," Ukai said in a creepily enthusiastic manner. "Now, how about you be a good boy and and show me the kind of stuff you and the captain do here together." With that Ukai stood up and held Hinata in an embrace.

The only thing Hinata could do at that moment was try to not pass out, silently hoping that this was just a sick joke Daichi was playing on him. That Ukai really wouldn't stoop so low as to harm Hinata the way Daichi would. More than anything, it was taking all his willpower to not start hyperventilating. Daichi had punched him hard in the face the last time he couldn't calm down and it had taken a large amount of effort to keep his parents from calling the school to report what they assumed was a consequence of bullying.

"So what is it that you guys usually do?" Ukai asks Daichi, dropping the kind persona he had on before.

"Just making out, handjobs, and intercrural sex," Daichi states matter-of-factly noticing the reaction on Ukai face.

"Is that really all you guys do? I though you'd have at least had actual sex with the kid by now or even had him give you a blowjob," Ukai said with a disappointed tone.

"You know I have a boyfriend, right coach?" Daichi said with a serious amount of edge to his voice.

"Of course I know. You and Suga may try to hide it from the team, but it doesn't take more than a minute for anybody around you guys to know that there's something going on between you two."

This was surprising to Hinata, who for the moment was still considering what to do and trying to not freak out. Sugawara always seemed very focused on the emotional well being of the team and his interactions with the captain had always been platonic and short. Hinata knew that Sugawara and Daichi were friends, but he would have never guessed they were dating. Nor did he ever guess that he would be the one Daichi would cheat on with him. If Suga found out what would he do to Hinata? Would he tell Tobio?

"Hey, Hinata," with that Hinata's train of thought ends and he back to listening to the two men in front of him. "The coach says he wants to try something else outside of the usual. Make sure you do as he says." With that Daichi walked to a chair in a the corner of the room adjacent to the door.

Just as Hinata was about to ask what it was that Ukai wanted to do, the older man pushed Hinata back and pinned him to the ground, with his legs and hand's immobilizing Hinata's arms and legs. Ukai then proceeded to kiss Hinata with unbridled lust and fervor, sticking his tongue into Hinata's all but experienced mouth and probing every part of Hinata's mouth with his tongue as Hinata pushed into the kiss with equal enthusiasm. After going on like this for about five minutes Ukai pulled back to take a breath and as he did so a string of saliva connected his and Hinata's tongues. "Wow, you sure know how to kiss a man. Daichi's trained you good." Ukai said with a genuine smile as he began to stand up. "But don't start thinking that I'm satisfied with just that."

Knowing that the coach had been interested in doing this since he became team manager, Hinata only wished he had never set foot inside of the gym two and a half months ago.

Grabbing Hinata's now flushed face, coach Ukai bings it to his crotch, smothering it with the material of his trousers and now growing bulge. "You want this, don't you. You want a taste of a real cock, huh Shouyou?" Ukai stated in a smug manner. Hinata could only utter muffled noises as Ukai kept a strong hold on his head, preventing him from even get a breath of air.

Once let go, Hinata is only able to take in a couple of big breaths before Ukai grabs hold of his orange hair and brings Hinata's face right in front a now exposed, hard cock. Hinata can't help but want to hurl at the thought of what Ukai would ask him to do next. "Come on Shouyou, even you should know what to do next." Ukai says another smirk on his face.

Hinata knew he had no choice, either he did as was told or faced the consequences. Hinata chose the former.

Shuffling on his knees so that he could get in a better position, Hinata took a small calming -- although at this point it was practically useless -- breath and started sucking the tip of Ukai's cock as he pumped the rest of it with his other hand. Hinata wasn't so innocent as to never watch porn, so he at least had a reference for how to give a blowjob, but he wasn't sure if Ukai was satisfied with what he was doing. This only served to make Hinata more desperate in his movements, trying his best to elicit any sign of acknowledgement from Ukai.

"Oh yeah, Hinata, mmmm keep doing that," Ukai said as he started to moan out loud. Hinata felt some relief at hearing those sounds and hoped he could continue with the same rythm and pace for only a little while longer. "Daaammit Shouyou, I'm almost there, mmmmm", Ukai managed to say as face contorted to one of pleasure.

It was then that Ukai grabbed Hinata by the hair again and rammed his cock to the back of Hinata's throat, making the teen panic as his gag reflex made it difficult to breath. Ukai only lasted a couple more thrusts after that before he came inside Shouyou's throat. Hinata wasn't registering anyhting by that point so he swallowed it, taking some much needed breaths after he did so and staring at the floor as he hovered over it on his hands and knees.

"Wow Shoyou, that was pretty good for your first time, or at least it seemed like your first time" Ukai said, sounding almost endearing. Hinata's eyelids snapped wide at that statement. He had just given an important part of himself away. A part of him that he was never getting back.

Ukai pulled up his trousers, patted Hinata on the head, and then said goodbye to Daichi before he left.

Hinata was still on the floor, already crying as he bended forward with his face on the ground and placed his arms above the back of his head. Hinata still didn't have the energy to get up.

"Well, unfortunately Suga called me asking if I wanted to study with him, so I have to go." Daichi then walked close to where Hinata currently was, grabbed his belongings, and headed for the doorway. Before he left he turned around. "Remember that you can't tell anyone about this, or else Tobio gets it." With that, Daichi left.

At the mention of Tobio's name Hinata remembered why he was putting up with all this shit. Daichi had threatened Hinata after their third club room encounter that if he said anything he would do worse to somebody else on the team. Hinata, fearing that it might be Tobio, promised to never tell anybody. Daichi would solidify his fear after today.

**\---------- ><\---------**

A week after his encounter with Ukai in the clubroom, things had gone back to normal for Hinata. He was thankful that Ukai had decided to leave him alone as of late. He still has trouble even looking at the man whenever he walks into the gym. At least he knew that Tobio was safe.

As Hinata was helping the team out today he was surprised by the sudden attention Sugawara was giving him. It wasn't anything other than just more feedback on how the team was doing and casual glances, but it was odd seeing as how he wasn't acting like that with anybody else. Most of the time the vice captain was equally focused on everyone on the team, but for some reason his only focus at the moment was on Hinata. It was slightly unnerving to Hinata to say the least, especially with what happened when he first met Daichi. Hinata was sure that Suga wouldn't do the same things to him, but there was no guarantee.

"Hey Hinata, can you come with me. I need help with something in the club room." Suga asked as the team was halfway through their warm up. Hinata paled as soon as Suga said that, but still followed.

As soon as the two made it inside the clubroom, Sugawara quickly shut the door behind them and stood at the doorway without looking behind him at Hinata. "Hinata, how far has Daichi gone with you?" Suga asked with a monotone voice.

Hinata knew that there was no escape, no way out. Even if he lied, there was no way that someone as perceptive as Sugawara wouldn't catch his lie. Hinata knew that if he said anything Sugawara would break up with Daichi who would no doubt do something to Hinata, or worse Tobio. But, Hinata thought, if he allowed himself to be used by Sugawara like Daichi or Ukai, he could convince the vice captain to not break up with Daichi. "Please, don't break up with Daichi," Hinata said, almost at the verge of tears.

"Hinata, that isn't what I asked!" Suga said, almost screaming. "I asked you to tell me how far Daichi has fucking gone with you." Suga turned around and Hinata could only see rage mixed with what seemed to be concern. _Why was he making such a face?_ Hinata asked himself.

Sugawara then walked up to Hinata, and grabbing his shoulders asked him the same question as before, but now with his own fresh set of tears flowing down his face as he stared at Hinata's face, expecting an answer. Hinata was shocked, just moments ago Sugawara seemed ready to blow up in front of his face, but now he was getting just as emotional as Hinata. "Hinata, you asked me to not break up with Daichi," Suga said, wipping his eyes before continuing. "Don't worry, I won't. I just want to know what he's done to you. Please tell me."

Hinata, at odds at what to do, tried to push Sugawara away only to be hugged by the older student. "It seems we're in the same boat, you and I," Sugawara said, face now partially buried in Hinata's unruly hair. They stayed hugging for a more couple minutes and afterwards sat on the floor facing each other.

Suga convinced Hinata that if he were to give him more proof suggesting he won't speak of anything they talked about to Daichi, Hinata would tell him what it was Daichi did. Suga, as Hinata was now comfortable calling him, in turn then began to tell Hinata about the reality of his relationship to Daichi. To put it short, it was fucking hell. While at the beginning it seemed like a dream spending any minute with Daichi, later on the dream ended, and in its place was a nightmare filled with violence, subjugation, and betrayal.

**\--------- ><\---------**

Sugawara Koshi, had never imagined when he was fourteen that he would ever fall in love and later start dating his childhood friend Daichi. While awkward at first, their relationship went along like anyother teenage romance; some dates here, some kissing over there, and sometimes both parties in the same bed at night -- just sleeping of course. Unfortunately, after 5 months into their relatioship, Suga started hearing a rumor at the middle school both he and Daichi attended that Daichi had caught been making out with several guys and girls from the school's sport's teams. This of course came as a shock to Sugawara who wouldn't have belived them if not for one of his friends on the track team showing him a picture of Daichi kissing a fellow track team member. Daichi had been his everything since they started dating and now Sugawara didn't know what to do. Daichi and Sugawara by that point were studying for high school enterance exams and while he had asked Daichi for more space in order to study, he never thought this would be a consequence.

The next time Suga saw Daichi at school, he asked Daichi if he could come over to his place to study. It hurt Sugawara to know that he would be confronting Daichi about the rumors and ending their relationship, but he just couldn't bare the thought of Daichi being with anybody else than him. It had hurt to even just ask Daichi something just now, his mind in flux and heart feeling like it was repeatedly being punctured with a needle. Sugawara knew crying about Daichi for any more days was not going to help with his studies nor make his parents worry less about him. It was time to end what he had started.

Daichi had opened the door quickly as Sugawara knocked, he was impressed by just how fast he did so, knowing just how big the Sawamura estate was. Daichi's parents each ran their own companies, both operating in the IT industry and one of which both of his parents work at. Sugawara had actually met the other boy after Daichi's mother invited Sugawara's mother and her family over for dinner a two years ago. Needless to say, their friendship blossomed after that, up until now.

After walking inside and going into Daichi's room, Sugawara stood by the doorway and finally asked Daichi about the rumors and the photo. Daichi was astonished and in the end didn't respond to Suga's further questions about the events at hand, only wearing a guilty expression the entire time on his face. After Suga was done questioning him, he told Daichi that he still loved him, but just couldn't be with him anymore. Sugawara told Daichi that he would never forget the great moments that they shared. He told him that he would move on though, and that he wished Daichi would be able to aswell. After that, Daichi attacked Sugawara.

Something broke inside of Daichi in that moment, as though every instinct to keep Suga from leaving him, to prevent Suga from being with anyone else, suddenly went into overdrive. Daichi punched Sugawara in the face, causing the other boy to fall against the door of the bedroom before pinning both his arms above him. Daichi then lowers his face to Suga's own. "Fine break up with me. Hope your parents can even find a part-time job later on, though." Daichi said in an imposing happy-go-lucky attitude. Sugawara's eyes widened at that. "I can just bring false testimony against your parents for any crime I see fit. It wouldn't take anymore than a couple of phone calls for everything to be set up." Daichi says smirking at the now horrified look on Suga's face. Daichi may not be very smart, but his determination and abundance of resources are nothing to be laughed at. Sugawara was trully in Daichi's grasp. He couldn't run away.

Sugawara decided not to break up with Daichi in the end. He knew that if it meant keeping his already hard-working parents from having to go through a life of even more severe poverty, he would become Daichi's personal puppet. So, their relationship stayed the same as before, other than the fact that Daichi had full say on whatever Sugawara said or did.

By the time both teens got into the same high school — a decision Suga had no say in — things seemed to be normalizing. Suga, while still terrified of Daichi's next move, had actually come to enjoy the moments he spent with Daichi, even going so far as to feel like he needs to be with Daichi at least once a day to stay sane. Daichi, on the other hand, was as happy as could be with Suga, especially after isolating him from everyone else. Daichi knew Suga was growing dependent on him and that keeping him from forming close relationships with others was an important part of that. Daichi will admit he has cheated on Suga a couple times with other people, but he knows that none of them compare in the end to Suga.

Daichi and Suga joined Karasuno High School's volleyball team as spur of the moment decision seeing as how Daichi wanted them both to do a sport where they could compete together and wouldn't be to hard on Suga physically. Daichi, while not critical of Suga's current appearance, did want to see how Suga would look leaner. Suga seemed to do well at a trial practice and so the choice became clear.

After their first year Daichi had already become team captain: an achievement that wasn't too difficult to fathom. Daichi was a strong athlete and paternal leader who always helped everyone put everything out on the court. Suga did his best to stay at Daichi's level, but it was never enough. Thus another reason for Suga's dependency on Daichi arose. Daichi knew of Suga's struggles to catch up to him, but knowing he could use those feelings of failure to satisfy his own needs, he let Suga fester in them for months.

The day Suga came to Daichi asking help with his emotions was the Daichi and Suga first had sex. For Suga it was just what he needed and for Daichi it was everything he had ever wanted. For both it was special day.

In the weeks that followed their first time, Daichi and Suga had taken their promiscuity to new level, now having sex wherever they could without getting caught: school, other gyms after matches, the city library, restaurants. Suga for his part couldn't stop himself from going with Daichi's whims when they had sex. He loved every moment they spent so close together and the feeling of Daichi's thick cock invading his ass until both of them come. For Sugawara, it made all his insecurities and worries go away, even if it was just for that time he spent with Daichi.

Halfway through their second semester of their second year Suga began to have panic attacks. They would only ever happen when Daichi or his parents weren't around. Suga had to attend counseling sesions with a psychiatrist his parents had contact with help from the school. Thankfully they helped and from them Sugawara realized that his relationship with Daichi wasn't a healthy one. He loved Daichi, but he knew that he couldn't rely on Daichi for emotional support anymore. He wanted to become stronger and that meant spending time away from Daichi. Sugawara only hopped that Daichi was willing to break the relationship after they graduated and went off to college.

As soon as they both had turned eighteen Suga and Daichi decided to go to Tokyo for the weekend to celebrate. Their first day there they had gone sight seeing to Tokyo Skytree, Sensō-ji, and several parks around the city. After dinner the couple headed to a love hotel. Sugawara had thought the idea was cliche and dumb, but after a whole day of walking he didn't want to do anything else but rest. Daichi had brought a pack of beer in his backpack and the couple drank it all as they talked the night away. Suga ended up getting drunk, so Daichi had to lead him to bed. That was the last memory Sugawara had of that night.

Sugawara woke up the next day with a pretty bad headache. He was about to get up to ask Daichi for something to deal with it when he noticed that he wasn't wearing any of his clothes and Daichi was just sitting on the bed in front of him wearing the biggest grin he had seen him make. Suga then made a startling realization: he had had sex with Daichi and Daichi did something terrible. "Good morning babe, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy that we're together," Daichi said before his grin became a smirk. "Let me rephrase that, I'm so happy we'll always be together." Daichi pulls out his phone and shows Suga what had made him so happy. Daichi had recorded them having sex. Suga felt frozen at the sight of the video.

At that moment Suga knew he as trapped, forever. Daichi now held his future in his hands.

"You think I was so stupid as to not plan for the future? I knew that you would probably look for a way to get away after we graduated. I'm sorry for doing this, but I can't lose you Suga, I just can't." Daichi said with a serious tone. His grin had softened and became a small smile. "Suga, please don't try to leave me. If you do, this video will be the least of your problems. Don't worry though, I wont target your parents anymore. Just you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar!!!!! Why do I do this to myself?! Either way, I will try to post the next chapter soon. I will try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing his story, Hinata confides in Sugawara and Daichi pushes Kageyama off the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the preview of the ending of Chapter 1. I tried to get this posted quickly, but stuff got in the way. Oh well.

To say he was surprised was not enough to capture Hinata's utter trepidation and anger at that moment. Suga had clearly gone through hell and is still living in it. There was little anyone could do without setting Daichi off and creating a situation where someone else gets royally fucked.

Hinata, keeping to his word, confessed to Suga what Daichi, and Ukai, had done to him. From the flirting, to the kissing, to the sexual activities, he told Suga all of it. At the end, Suga wrapped Hinata in his arms in a tight hug, tears coming out of his eyes and moreso from Hinata's own.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go through this alone. He may control what I do, but he can't control how I feel. Ill try my hardest to get you out of this." Suga said, finally able to speak without blubbering.

At those words, Hinata was finally able to feel a sense of peace within him he hadn't felt in a while. Everyday, living in fear of what Daichi's next move on top of his responsibilities as a student and team manager whilst dealing with that on his own was taking a toll on Hinata's mental health. Thankfully, Suga was there at the right time, before anything other than excessive worrying could take hold of Hinata.

"Thank you Suga." With that the two slowly broke their embrace and got themselves ready to go back to practice with the rest of the team. Hinata left before Suga who said he had to look for something he forgot in the clubroom. As Hinata closed the door behind him he felt like things were going to change for the better.

Standing there until he couldn't hear Hinata's footsteps, Suga quickly moved to where Hinata's bag was and took out the younger boy's phone before placing it in his pocket. After making sure to make it seem as though nothing happened, he headed out. Suga was about to walk out the door when Daichi opened the clubroom doors and walked in, making sure to close the door behind him. Suga, at Daichi's entrance, was visibly taken aback by the other man's sudden appearance. He had tried to maintain a good distance between them as Daichi approached him, but the back wall of the clubroom prevented him from stepping back any further.

"Daichi, why are you doing this to him? I thought you said you would only come after me from now on. Why involve someone else?!" Suga said, getting more distraught by the second. With that, Daichi grabbed Suga by throat with one hand, while the other pulled out his phone. Upon revealing what Daichi meant by doing that Suga began to asphyxiate as the sudden need to hyperventilate made it difficult to actually breathe. "Don't make me do this Suga. Remember, if this video of us from Tokyo gets out you can kiss your dreams of going to college or being with me goodbye." Daichi said with as much mirth as he could. He let go of Suga's throat after saying that, leaving Suga to heave on the floor.

"So Suga, do you have Hinata's phone?" Suga by that point was still woozy from Diachi's choking and gave up Hinata's phone without another thought. "Thanks, Suga. Remember that I expect you to be at my house as soon as I get back, especially after today." Daichi said, going from is usual tone to one of rage. He then walked out of the clubroom. Suga could only slam his fist on the floor as he heard Daichi's footsteps start to fade away more and more.

center> **\--------- ><\---------**

Hinata couldn't help but feel that something was off today. Yachi was in the clubroom painting when he went to go peruse again, Kageyama had achieved a B+ grade on his most recent math test -- the first in his life -- and Suga hadn't been at practice today. On top of all that he had somehow lost his phone yesterday. He repeatedly searched his bag when he got home, but it was no use. He just wished somebody found it and turned it in to the lost-in-found. He would check tomorrow. Right now he was still waiting on Daichi who seemed to be taking longer than usual to arrive to the clubroom.

Pulling out his phone to text Daichi if he could leave, the person in question opened the club room door for himself and Ukai to walk in. If there was anything that scared Hinata more than Daichi at that moment it was watching as Ukai walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey Hinata, you seem to look as eager as last time," Ukai said with a pleased tone. "The captain here was telling me that you told Suga some stuff you shouldn't have." At that Hinata began to break into a cold sweat, heart beating faster and faster by the second. "But don't worry, the captain ain't gonna do anything to you," Ukai began before his face took on an evil looking grin. "I will."

Daichi closed the clubroom door at that moment and proceeded to pull out Hinata's phone from his wallet. The day before he had gotten it modified with something special with the help of an employee from his father's company. Now Daichi was opening it up to turn on the camera which started recording as soon as Ukai pinned Hinata back onto the floor like last time. Daichi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that moment. _Let's see if this little bitch sure is gonna useful to me._

Ukai made Hinata do the exact same things as before, but this time he wasted no time in pushing his cock down Hinata's throat. Hinata was having trouble breathing the entire time, but he was able to persist until Ukai cummed down his throat. "Damn, I really missed using that pretty little mouth of yours Hinata." At that, Ukai pulled him self out of Hinata's mouth. "Don't start thinking that things are over, Shouyou. Daichi promised me your virgin ass as well today.", Ukai said with lust-filled enthusiasm.

Hearing what Ukai just said, Hinata quickly tries to run to the door, hoping Ukai wouldn't react in time to stop him. Without warning, Ukai grabbed on to the back of Hinata's jacket just in time. Hinata's fingers were only inches away from the door. If he had just been a little bit faster he might have actually made it out. Hinata could only begin to cry as he was harshly pulled back by Ukai onto the floor behind him.

"Wow, I'm impressed by your speed. You almost caught me off guard," Ukai said his voice becoming soft and threatening. "Don't worry Shouyou, I won't hurt you. I will try to make this as painless as possible, but only if you obey." Ukai's face lost its nonchalant look and was replaced by a harsh glare as the finished that statement.

Hinata arms are pinned down by one of Ukai's arms while the other begins to pull Hinata's trousers off. The entire time Hinata couldn't stop crying. "Please coach, please don't do this. Daichi, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I told Suga everything!" At that Ukai punches Hinata across the face in an attempt to shut up the panicking boy bellow him. Hinata, now bleeding from his nose, is left unable to speak. He realizes that he is not getting out of this without Ukai getting what he wants and any extra injury was not worth the effort in the end. Hinata realized that his parents would do anything to find out what happened, but at the same time cross Daichi who would be able to do anything to them that he saw fit like he threatened to do with Suga's parents.

Giving up completely, Hinata can only watch as Ukai successfully takes off his trousers and lines himself up with Hinata's twitching anus as the younger laid, legs spread open by the man in front of him, on his back. Hinata could only take a single deep breath as Ukai slowly pushed past the opening of muscle before pumping his entire length in one single thrust. It takes all of Hinata's willpower not to scream as his ass feels as though its been completely ripped open. "Oh yeah, this is a nice hole," Ukai says almost moaning. "I can't believe the captain was keeping you all to himself and never once used it."

Ukai then began to thrust into Hinata, making sure to explore every inch of the younger male's ass. Hinata for his part was trying to keep his grunts of pain in as Ukai did so. "Hey, why aren't you making any noise? Are you scared about letting us hear your moans, you little slut." Ukai then bent down to start kissing Hinata, his thrusts increasing in speed and making Hinata's ass looser.

After a couple of thrusts Hinata had begun to become a mess. His ass didn't hurt as much as it did before and as Ukai increased the force of his thrusts his small cock couldn't help but get harder. Ukai's kisses continued on until he began pecking at Hinata's neck. Bringing his head to Hinata's ear, Ukai couldnt help but tease him on. "You're being such a god boy, Shouyou. You really are enjoying this aren't you. Please show me how good it feels for me to fuck you." Hinata at this finally began to moan as Ukai's thrusts became more erratic and pronounced. Hinata couldn't think at that moment, all he could do was feel a sense of pleasure build up inside of him as Ukai continued thrusting harder inside of him.

"Dammit Shouyou, mmmm. I c-can't take it any longer," Ukai said, his voice sounding strained and shaky. "I'm gonna cum." Hinata also felt the same way. All the pleasure that he had been filling him up felt like it was about to burst. Within seconds of hearing Ukai's intentions, he began to shoot streams of cum onto his chest as he felt Ukai cum into his ass. For the first time in a while, Hinata's mind went blank and nothing seemed to matter. It felt, amazing.

"Fwoo, Shouyou. I'm sorry I was so rough at the beginning, but it seems you felt just as good as me," Ukai said as he pulled himself out of Hinata's cum-filled ass. "I can't believe we didn't get you on the team sooner." Getting up, Ukai put his trousers and underwear back on and, after exchanging goodbyes with Daichi, left with a smile on his face.

Hinata just sat on the floor in a daze as Ukai left. As soon as he heard the door of the clubroom close again, he put his own clothes back on before walking to the door with his bag in tow. Unfortunately, Daichi blocked his path. Hinata was too weak to protest so he allowed Daichi to grab him by the front of his jacket and kiss him without hesitation. It was only when he heard a click coming from Daichi's outstretched hand that he began to wake up again.

"You sure are cute. I hope everyone feels the same way." Daichi said as he pulled back from the kiss. "Oh yeah, and I won't be meeting up with you like this anymore. Don't worry, I'm not gonna go after anyone else either." Daichi taps at the keypad of Hinata's phone for about a minute before throwing the phone right back to him.

Hinata catches the phone and searches for anything amiss with it. "Don't worry, I just checked it to see if you'd told anyone else beside Suga." Daichi said with a bored tone. Hinata didn't exactly believe him, but he knew better than to press the issue.

Daichi left shortly after that and Hinata did too. Hinata's parent's had thankfully bought his lie about how a book fell on his face from a high shelf at the library, and after getting into bed he felt a strong pang of guilt in his heart. He thought of Kageyama, the person who trully loved him. Hinata felt dirty, he gave away his virginity to someone he didn't love. He felt worthless.

**\--------- ><\---------**

A couple weeks passed and Hinata was more than grateful for the peace he felt now that Daichi stopped meeting him after practice. With the extra time he has had, Hinata has started spending more time with Tobio. Whether it's going on a dates to restaurants in Sendai, going walking on nature trails, or playing video games at Tobio's house, Hinata always beams with joy at during every moment that their together. Hinata knows he can't forget what Ukai and Daichi have done to him up to then, but he doesn't let it spoil his time with his boyfriend. Tobio is the only other person Hinata wants to think about when not at home.

One afternoon however, Tobio gets a text as the two are about to go home and suddenly tells Hinata to follow him somewhere. Hinata, thinking the other boy had just forgotten something in a classroom, decides to follow him. Walking behind Tobio, Hinata realizes that they aren't walking towards the inside of the school, but just going around it. After a couple minutes, they arrive at the sports equipment room where upon entering together Tobio closes the door behind them abruptly. Tobio doesn't turn around to face Hinata and just stands there for the moment. "Hinata, you haven't been with anyone else, right?" Hinata visibly pales at that statement, his mind suddenly running amok in his head. "O-of course not Tobio, w-why would you ask that?" Tobio finally turns around, holding up his phone so that Hinata can just barely see what's on the screen. Hinata's eyes snap open wide as he sees what it is: the picture Daichi took of them kissing. "Oh, that's not the only thing that was sent to me." Kageyama hits a key on his phone to scroll down and upon seeing what else came up Hinata almost wanted to hurl. It was an image of Ukai between Hinata's legs as they were having sex.

"T-tobio..." Hinata began to say. "Don't call me that!" Kageyama's voice was unrestrained and his face was now that of an enraged animal. Hinata was terrified, but couldn't think of a way out of the situation. "K-kageyama, I didn't want to do that stuff. Plea-" Hinata stopped abruptly. If he said anything else then Kageyama would confront Daichi who would then make both Hinata's and Kageyama's lives hell. Hinata had already seen how Suga fared from the last time he talked to him. In these past weeks he's seen new bruises on Suga's body along with new fidgety behavior when more than one teammate interacts the vice captain. Hinata has tried talking to Suga, but the older teen always finds a way to avoid talking to him.

"What do you mean you didn't want to do that stuff? These pictures say otherwise!" Kageyama said aggressively. Hinata couldn't say anything. His heart began to feel as though it was being crushed. "You don't seem to be saying anything. I was right, wasn't I?" Kageyama said, now beginning to shed some tears. Hinata again stayed quiet.

"You little slut." At that Kageyama grabed Hinata's arms and pins him to one of the walls of the equipment room, making sure that Hinata can't fight back. "H-Hinata, I'm s-sorry but I can't leave things like this." Hinata felt Kageyama let go of one of his arms while still bending the other one in a painful position. Hinata then heard what seemed to be a belt buckle hit the ground. "Wait, Kageyama, w-what are y-you doing?" Hinata tried to turn around, but Kageyama bended his arm even further making him utter a whimper of pain. "Hinata, you know you deserve this," Kageyama said, suddenly steeling himself long enough to say that. After wiping his tears, Kageyama removed Hinata's belt and pulled down the smaller teen's pants and underwear.

_"K-Kageyama p-please! P-please...d-don't..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is now three chapters long so that's something, I guess.


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata reunites with Yachi and Ushijima finds a person he can't help but want to be near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the show will go on. Still not sure for how many more chapters I will continue this fic, but I will try my best to finish the story

**Karasuno High School: Present**

"Hinata...."

"Hinata..."

"Hinata!"

Suddenly, Hinata woke up. The light coming in from the windows was warm and Hinata couldn't help but wish he was anywhere else.

"Mr. Hinata, I may not know what you do after school, but in my class I expect you to pay attention and participate when I ask you to." said Mr. Kazuto, Hinata's math teacher.

Hinata tried his best to seem attentive at the words of his teacher, but he just couldn't. His thoughts were still a maelstrom of different images and words embedded with fear, distress, despair, and determination. To sum it up in simple terms, Hinata felt like shit.

After math class, Hinata slowly walked to the Art Club clubroom hoping to find some new piece of art by Yachi to help with his mood. The entire way there Hinata kept his head down and tried to ignore the murmurs of the voices not only around him, but also inside his head.

_You think Yachi would still want a person like you near her art?_ Hinata stood up at that thought. His eyes darted around the hallway he was walking in, not focusing on any specific person. He then looked back down towards the floor and took a deep breath. _Calm down Hinata, calm down._ Hinata thought to himself, now becoming more of a mantra to keep his dark thoughts from flooding his brain.

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing?" Hinata jumps at the question coming from behind him and can't stop the blush of embarrassment from covering his face as he turns around to face the person who spoke to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" At that Yachi began to wave her arms in front of Hinata trying to assure him that she meant no harm. She kept doing that until she suddenly noticed the amount of attention that Hinata and her were attracting. Yachi then noticed the now distressed eyes of Hinata at the unwanted attention. "Hey, Hinata. Let me show something new I've been working on." Yachi said as she grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him along with her as she hurried to the Art Club clubroom.

As soon as the two made it inside the clubroom, Yachi closed the door behind them and turned around to face Hinata. "Are you ok, Shouyou?" Hinata couldn't really come up with a response to her question at that instant; his mental integrity still too susceptible to collapse. Instead, Hinata just stared at anywhere that wasn't Yachi, hoping she would get annoyed and just leave him alone. "Hinata, do you want to see my new piece? It's a new experimental work." Yachi said, knowing that a new piece of art would peak his attention. Hinata nodded at that, for a moment losing himself to the excitement at the suggestion. Yachi smiled back and walked over to the side of the clubroom where her painting's were usually stored. She grabbed the canvas that she was currently using from her easel and came back to Hinata with a slightly nervous look on her face as she held the canvas with the image facing her. "T-this is still a work in progress; it's still not m-my best w-work." Yachi said, slightly stuttering. She then turned the canvas around.

Hinata was dumbfounded by what he saw; it was like staring into another world. Yachi had created a surrealist, mixed media work with colored thread, paint, collage, and colored metal leaf. Hinata couldn't take his eyes off it, starring at it for more than five minutes before Yachi got him out of his trance. "...Hinata!" Yachi yelled. Hinata turned around instantly and barraged Yachi with questions about her work of art. Yachi tried her best to answer Hinata's questions, but it soon became apparent to Hinata that Yachi had done everything based on instinct. Hinata never realized Yachi's genius before and now coming to terms with that fact made him realize just how naive he was when he was when he joined the Art Club. He had assumed art had already reached its high point in history; it was no longer innovative and nothing more than a fun activity that anybody could do. Turning from Yachi to her newest work of art, Hinata realized that art could be so much more than paint on a canvas or carvings on stone; it could be a portal to a new world.

Hinata almost began to cry. Since yesterday, his thoughts had been flooding him with feelings of regret and pain, but Yachi's painting changed that. While looking at it he saw a new universe full of wonderful colors that made everything that had happened to him seemed so small. For a moment, Kageyama, Daichi, and Ukai were nothing but distant memories that couldn't reach or hurt him. So when Yachi yanked him back to reality, Hinata wanted more than anything but to regain that moment of unabashed joy he had just felt a few moments ago. Unfortunately, upon looking more carefully at how Yachi had made her work of art, the effect it once had was gone. Hinata didn't feel upset at that realization; he actually felt excited. It meant that Yachi's art was still missing something.

Now falling on his knees, Hinata begged Yachi to please welcome him back to the club. She instantly agreed and bent down to give Hinata a hug. "It's so nice to have you back Hinata." Hinata beamed at Yachi at that moment. "Yachi, did you guys keep any of the supplies I left the last time I worked in here?" Hinata asked. A glint on Yachi's smirking face told him that not only had had the club kept his stuff, but that Hinata was probably going to think twice about quiting the club any time soon. Yachi would probably kick his ass if he did.

**\--------- ><\---------**

To say that Hinata was tired would be an understatement. The past 2 weeks had been filled with experimentation, and Hinata loved it. Every moment not spent with the volleyball team he spent at the clubroom with Yachi and God knows what else he happened to find outside of school that he thought he could make art out of.

"I think you should use thinner wires for this panel." Yachi said, pointing to one of the edges of a preliminary sketch that Hinata had made. Hinata was currently working on a piece that required using electrical wires from old electronics -- in this case from stuff he found in the local junkyard -- that he hoped would be done by the end of he week. "Thanks Yachi, do you need help with anything?" Hinata asked. Due to his responsibilities with the volleyball club, Hinata found it a great help when Yachi would tell him what type of materials would be best for what he wanted to make even though it meant constantly distracting her from her own work. Hopefully once he quit the volleyball club after their upcoming game that he wouldn't need rely so much on Yachi. "No, I'm fine Hinata." With that, the two friends moved to their respective areas of the clubroom and continued to work as they had done just moments ago.

The next day was hopefully Hinata's last game as Karasuno's volleyball team manager. Hinata was excited as he walked into the gym that day, not caring whether Daichi, Kageyama, or Ukai watched him flash smiles that would anyone feel good at that moment. Hinata placed his stuff with rest of the team's in their designated area and headed to the bathroom while he still had time before the start of the game. Halfway there, Hinata noticed that a tall man was apparently following him, prompting the short teen to turn around and face whoever it was. Upon noticing who it was, Hinata instantly felt embarrassed; the man in question had actually been the ace of the team Karasuno was playing against: Ushijima Wakatoshi. "Oh, u-ugh, h-hello," Hinata stuttered out, unsure of what to say. "Hello," said the taller teen, now looking down at Hinata, "my name is Ushijima Wakatoshi." Hinata was surprised by Ushijima's steady, focused face that seemed to be looking right through him at his soul. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you." Hinata blurted out. "Pleased to meet you Hinata." Ushijima said, still not moving from his spot as he stared at Hinata. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, but it was nice to get to know you Ushijima," Shouyou said before bolting to the bathroom. As soon as Hinata was out of his sight, Ushijima walked back to where his team was, the entire time thinking about Hinata and how looking at him made his heart beat faster.

In the end, Karasuno managed to beat Shiratorizawa and with that Hinata felt at peace. He finally felt as though he could leave the team without any trouble especially with everyone looking so happy at their well-earned victory. No more Daichi, no more Kageyama, no more Ukai, and Suga no longer had to look at the guy that caused him to be hurt by Daichi. Hinata could now escape.

As they were leaving the gym, Hinata decided he wanted to say goodbye to Ushijima for some reason. Their awkward encounter before the match made Hinata blush in embarrassment as he thought of it, but remembering the seriousness of Ushijima's greeting made Hinata think that he deserved a proper goodbye. So, Hinata raced as fast as he could to where Ushijima's team was supposed to be only to see that Ushijima wasn't there. Hinata was a little upset but he realized that Ushijima wasn't someone who would even care if the two ever saw each other again. Turing around again, Hinata slowly walked back to the doors of the gym, looking down until he bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry sir," Hinata said as he lifted his head. Upon seeing who it was he bumped into, Hinata's face went ablaze. "U-Ushijima, I-I just w-wanted to say goodbye," Hinata said before he took a deep breath. "Hinata, I was wondering if I could have your phone number." Hinata's mind when blank for a minute when he heard that. "You seem like an interesting individual and I was hoping we could keep talking to one another." Hinata regained his bearings after hearing that and without a second thought gave his phone to Ushijima. "I don't have something to write my number on, but you can enter your's in my phone." Ushijima made quick work of doing so and gave Hinata's phone back. "Thank you Hinata. I hope we can meet up again soon." Ushijima said, before cracking a small smile at Hinata. "Y-Yes! I h-hope w-we can meet again!" Hinata replied back in a military-like fashion, even making a salute at the end. With that, Ushijima turned around and left a now blushing Hinata to stare at his phone for a couple more minutes before one of his teammates, in this case Yamaguchi, came to get him. "Hinata! We gotta go! Hurry up." Yamaguchi said while pulling Hinata in the direction of the gym doors. Hinata couldn't help smilling as he was pulled away, clutching his phone close to his body.

"Hey Ushijima, so did you get the shrimp's phone number?" Tendou asked as he and Ushijima left with their team. "He gave me his phone and I put my number into it." Ushijima said, a slight blush growing on his cheeks. "Wow, I never knew you had it in you. I guess now its just a matter of whether he texts you, right," Tendou replied. Ushijima's eyes widened at that and realized he had forgotten to ask Hinata to put his number on his phone.

_"Dammit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened.


	5. Chapeter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students laugh, Shouyou seeks freedom, and Hinata meets new poeple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this already long work. I can't believe it got this long. (That's what she said)  
> Well, at least it gives me a reason to open up IntelliJ.  
> Forgive me for my syntax and grammatical errors.

"Mr. Hinata, class ended a couple minutes ago. Are you going to go to lunch?" Mr. Kazuto asked as he finished erasing the classroom chalkboard. Hinata was furiously drawing on a piece of paper as his teacher said this and only looked up when he heard the door of the classroom was closed. "Hugh, wait, class ended." Hinata uttered as he looked around at the now empty classroom. _Wow, I guess I got engrossed in my sketching_ Hinata thought as he grabbed his things and hurried out the door to meet with Yachi. As he walked to the clubroom, Hinata couldn't really stay focused on anything as his thoughts were consumed with redundant, but worrisome thoughts regarding Ushijima. In particular, what to text to the handsome, straightforward guy who could probably crush Hinata with one blow and get any girl he wanted. 

_Man, why do I always fall for the serious type_

Hinata stopped in his tracks and looked down. He had spent the last few weeks since the incident trying not to think about Kageyama, even going so far as to avoid him at all costs outside of practice. Hinata knew that Kageyama was dangerous, but he still never told anybody what his former boyfriend did to him. Thinking about the shit storm that would probably descend on the team, his family, and everyone else involved, he didn't want to make things worse at the moment. That and Kageyama was Hinata's everything for a while and even now the good memories still rise up when he least expects it, as well as those with Ukai and Daichi. Hinata always shuddered when thoughts of the latter cropped up in his mind.

Hinata stood still for a couple of minutes, as his thoughts closed him off from anything else, before he felt Yamaguchi shaking him. "... Hinata are you okay," Yamaguchi finished saying just as Hinata regained his bearings. "Oh, y-yeah. Thanks Y-Yamaguchi, guess I got stuck thinking about u-um, math Yeah, math." said Hinata, ending with a small, nervous laugh. "Ookaay, well, I actually wanted to ask you something. Since you're a member of the Art Club, I was wondering if you could show me what Yachi is making." said Yamaguchi as a blush began to rise up his face. "Sure, I was just about to head to the clubroom right now. I'm sure she'd be glad to show you." said Hinata, clearly oblivious to Yamaguchi's reaction towards uttering Yachi's name. The two then walked to the clubroom while chatting about the volleyball team's win against Shiratorizawa along the way.

Only ten minutes after entering the clubroom, Hinata and Yamaguchi were laughing on the floor after having seen Yachi's most recent creation. "I still don't get w-what you guys are laughing about!" yelled Yachi in embarrassment as she was trying to regain what little composure she had left. The two rascals in question were the first victims of a photorealistic painting depicting the student body president in a stereotypical high school girl uniform. "I-I was just trying something new. I thought that I could somehow make him look good in a girl's uniform," said Yachi with a now somber face and rain cloud above her as she sat in the corner of the room. At seeing this both Yamaguchi and Hinata managed to calm down and walked over to Yachi to reassure her that her painting did in fact look beautiful, but that it also made the president look foolish. Yachi did perk up a little at this. "Yachi, not to be rude, but we should probably get rid of this painting. I'd feel sorry for the president if anyone else saw this." said Hinata. "Yeah, I agree with Hinata, if I'm sure that this painting would do more harm than good with its current subject matter." With Yamaguchi having said that, the three began to tear the canvas up and after a couple of minutes had thrown all remnants of it in the trash can by the door. The trio then decided with talk to each other for what little time remained of lunch before saying goodbye as they each headed to their respective classrooms. On the way back to his classroom, Hinata was asked by Yamaguchi if he could continue to hangout with him and Yachi from time to time like they did today. Hinata of course agreed which left him in a good mood going into the second half of his day.

Once it was time to head to volleyball practice, Hinata couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of finally saying goodbye to such a frightening and scarring part of his life. He had told Mr. Takeda of his intentions and the teacher told him that while it's unfortunate to see him go he would respect his wishes to leave. For Hinata it had taken a long time to feel as good as he currently did -- in large part thanks to Yachi -- and he wasn't going to risk having that feeling ripped away from him so suddenly. Hinata was ready, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Walking into the gym with as much confidence as he could muster, he was about to go about start his activities as team manager when he was struck in the head by a volleyball, knocking him unconscious.

When Hinata finally awoke, he was surprised to find out that volleyball practice had ended already. The nurse had told him that if he hadn't woken up just then, she was probably going to call his parents to come pick him up. Hinata thanked the nurse after she handed his personal belongings back to him -- apparently a result of Yamaguchi's considerate actions -- and headed to the front of the school, hoping to head home to rest. Arriving at the bike racks, he made the unsettling discovery of seeing his bike chain cut and hanging off the front gear. As he walked his bike along after a short mental breakdown, Hinata couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something important, something he missed right before that ball hit his head. Something he needed to know. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind and Hinata decided that it probably wasn't important. He was at the school's parking lot entrance when he finally stopped his train of thought and realized that a fancy-looking car had driven up to him with side doors now facing him. Almost falling back in surprise, Hinata tried his best to seemed composed as the car door in front of him flew open. Two well-built and finely dressed men inside the vehicle looked him over with scrutiny and asked him if his name was Hinata Shouyou. Hinata, for his part said yes and asked them how they knew his name. At that, he felt someone push him forward into the car where one of the men inside put a wet rag over his mouth and nose. Hinata started thrashing, but only for a minute as he slowly descended into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

"Daichi, you sure he won't tell anyone?" asked the man holding the now unconscious Hinata. "I'm hurt by you saying that Mr. Yamazaki. You really think I would sell him to you and Mr. Jin if he would," said Daichi, feigning hurt in his voice. "Well I wouldn't want this sweet little thing to come back to bite us in the ass anytime soon," said the man now revealed to be Mr. Yamazaki. "Well, I can assure you that he wont." said Daichi his tone suddenly becoming serious and grave. "Fine, fine, fine. I won't question you anymore Daichi." At this Daichi closed the door to the car and walked over to the open window. "Make sure you meet with my old man tomorrow regarding that deal one of our employees wasn't able to make with you. Oh, and also, make sure to not leave any lasting marks on the kid. He still needs to make sure his parents don't find out." Daichi stepped back at that and walked away without a second thought. As soon as he heard the car drive off, he pulled out his cellphone to call someone. "Hey Suga, you're at my house, right. I'm feeling really good right about now; hope you're ready by the time I get back." said Daichi with a calm, excited voice. Not bothering to hear what Suga's response, he hung up and continued to walk home in peace.

"Hinata Shouyou, let's hope your cute face helps me get to the top."

**\--------- ><\---------**

If one word could describe what Hinata was feeling at that moment it would be, euphoria.

After checking into a fancy-looking hotel and bribing the staff, the two men from the car made little work of getting Hinata naked and, at seeing him come to, drugging him into submission. The duo in question had been some of the first people Daichi had contacted regarding the use of Hinata, each of them having caught an interest in him after Daichi sent them the video he recorded on Hinata's phone. They were also important clients that Daichi's father's company had been trying to have sign with, so it made sense to find any way possible for them to reconsider. Through several contacts Daichi found out that these married men were also not very honest about their love lives, especially after talking with several men whom they had sex with. Sure, Daichi could have just blackmailed each of them, but having them fuck Hinata seemed easier and more lucrative when one considered their scope of influence in political and criminal circles.

"Damn, he's so tight," said Mr. Yamazaki with a grunt as he thrust harder into Hinata's ass as the teen was on the bed with hands and knees supporting him. "Yeah, that's right Shouyou, suck it all the way down," said Mr. Jin from the other side, as he forced Hinata to take him all the way to the base of his cock. Hinata, from his perspective, couldn't help but feel pleasure inside of him grow as Mr. Yamazaki kept rubbing against his prostate with each thrust, making Hinata's high even more intense. After a while, the two men then switched roles and continued abusing Hinata's front and back orifices without hesitation, making the teen moan loudly at each sly touch that each would make on his body especially his nipples. As soon as Hinata began to feel like he couldn't contain the pleasure anymore the Mr. Yamazaki suddenly pulled out out his now dripping mouth and Mr. Jin positioned Hinata so that his back was laying on the older man's chest, legs spread out and exposing his himself to Mr. Yamazaki. "You really are such a cute slut. Can't believe someone like Daichi would possess such an adorable piece of ass." Rubbing his cock against Hinata's perineum and anus that was currently filled by Mr. Jin, Mr. Yamazaki's lust filled smirk turned into a soft smile as he slowly began to thrust himself into Hinata whose moans were suddenly subdued. It was a slow process to get into Hinata, but once he was inside he began to thrust at a quick pace. Hinata, even in his drugged state, could feel the pain run through him as his ass was assaulted by two cocks, one of them now directly hitting his prostate and causing him to emit impassioned moans in between whines of pain. Mr. Yamazaki continued on for a couple more minutes before he and Mr. Jin came inside Hinata who followed suit shortly after them. In the end, Hinata was left laying on the bed, unable to move as the two older men got up to clean up.

The effects of the drugs in Hinata's system didn't very long to subside after Mr. Jin and Mr. Yamazaki left the hotel room. Once he was fully possession of his faculties, Hinata cleaned up in the rooom's bathroom, put on his clothes that were laying on the floor, and walked down to the hotel's front desk where the receptionist told him that there was cab waiting for him outside to take him home. Hinata was about to ask who had reserved the cab, but realized that that was a stupid question. He thanked the receptionist and climbed into the cab whose driver remained silent the entire time that he drove Hinata home. Hinata could only look out the window of the cab at the night sky and bright streetlights that they passed as he considered the dire state he's in now. Daichi had given him to two men to use as a sex toy and there was not way of knowing who else he'll have hurt him. At this Hinata couldn't hold back his tears.

Angry couldn't even begin to convey what Hinata's parents felt as he walked in to his house. His mother grabbed him in a tight hug and his dad very sternly asked him to explain why he had gotten home so late. Being in his parent's presence Hinata couldn't help but start crying again, hugging his mother right back. When Hinata managed to calm down he told them that he had had a fight a serious fight with a friend he went to sing Karaoke with, which is why he was so late getting home. His parents clearly felt sorry for Hinata as they believed him and let him go to bed without questioning him further.

Hinata made quick work of getting to bed and before he decided to call it a night he pulled out his cellphone and texted Ushijima. He hadn't been able to send him a text during the day and, while he felt like shit, Hinata thought he would probably get annoyed or angry at him if he didn't text back.

**TO USHIJIMA:**

**Hello Ushijima, I'm Shouyou.**  
**I just wanted to say hello and sorry for not texting you sooner.**  
**Have a good night.**

Seconds after clicking **SEND** , Hinata passed out, dropping the phone on the floor and unable to register the sound of a new message having been received seconds later.

**\--------- ><\---------**

"K-Koushi, p-please, don't do this!"

"Please, just stop this!"

All that could be heard in the living room were cries of fright as Suga continued swigging a bloodied, metal baseball bat at the dead body that lay before him, laughing as if he was getting a thrill out of it.

"I want to be with him; no, I need to be with him." Suga said between giggles as he stopped his barrage of swings on the corpse that lay before him.

"You guys wanted to keep me away from him, the man I love."

"You wanted to call the police even after I told you guys it was all fine."

"I'm sorry, but I c-can't, I-I c-cant live without him..." Suga said, now with a clear voice and tears running down his face.

Suga took a deep breath and walked over to the other person in the room raising the bat with both arms, ready to strike.

"Mom, can you tell Dad I still love him." The next thing that could be heard was a resounding crack and then silence.

Suga pulled out his phone and called Daichi. "They're gone. They wont bother us anymore." Suga said in a hopeful voice. "Alright, just make sure that that nobody goes in the room, Ill send some guys over tomorrow to clean up." Daichi said without questioning further. "Okay, goodnight." Suga said before he hung up.

From the other end Daichi couldn't help but grin with delight over the news. Over the past few months Daichi had destroyed whatever integrity was left of Suga's poor, pretty little mind. He had forced his boyfriend to come over to his house every single day to study and then beat and raped him to the point where he stopped fighting back. Of course to get Suga to that point also required the use of drugs that slowly destroyed Suga's restraint. That and with little bit of brainwashing, Daichi slowly chipped away at what little remained of Suga's self-worth, confidence, and empathy while still keeping him competent. All Daichi wanted from doing all this was Suga to be his in every way while still being able to be a reliable, astute ally, or rather slave.

Today was a result of all of Daichi's hard work and he now knew what Suga was capable of. If a compassionate and diligent man such as Suga can kill his parents without regret then there is no telling what else he could do. Realizing this only made Daichi more giddy inside than he already was.

"He's finally perfect." Daichi said as he started calling someone about removing the gore at Suga's house.

_"Now I just have to see whether Hinata breaks as well."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness ensues more and more. More will be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Its sure was something right? It sure was something.... I may change tags in these early chapters (if I continue writing this) since I still don't have a clear idea for the whole story.


End file.
